


Lost and Found

by Halibugz



Series: Reincarnation AU [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alex and Lafayette are brothers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, College, Father-Son Relationship, George Washington adopts Alexander Hamilton, George Washington adopts Lafayette, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Revelation, Washingdad, alex is the washington's adopted son, lafayette is the washington's adopted son, mentions of bipolar disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: “Alex?” John asked with wide eyes. “Alex, baby, are you okay?” His boyfriend had gone completely pale and tears had built up in his eyes. Suddenly, Alex pushed him back, climbing out of bed and pushing himself to the corner of the room. “Alex!”“John...” Alex trailed off, his voice wavering slightly. “John-John-John, what’s happening to me?” he cried.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> You might have noticed that little question mark next to the 1. Yeah, this is going to have more chapters.

The morning sun was still rising. It was peaceful. Birds were chirping as Alexander lay in the arms of his boyfriend in tranquility. They had been together for a year now. John was a senior in college and Alexander was a soph o more. John had his own apartment, so Alex often found himself spending the night with him rather than staying in his own dorm. 

“Morning.” Alex hummed happily at his boyfriend’s words, snuggling in closer. “Want some coffee?”

“Just  wanna  lay down with you for a while,” Alex replied. He didn’t want to leave bed – didn't want John to leave him right now. He just wanted to cuddle. 

“We can lay here forever if you want to.”

_ “I wish we didn’t have to go,” Alex muttered as they packed their things in their rucksacks, making sure nothing was left behind. They had only managed to get away for only a short time with a farce about patrolling the area for red-coats. They were relieved to find there was none. They could spend the evening together.  _

_ “We could stay here forever if you wanted to,”  _ _ John replied. He didn’t want to leave. Didn’t want Alexander to leave. Didn’t want to go back to South Carolina without him.  _

_ “You know that we can’t.” And they both did know that. They knew the risks of just being together like this as a farce. They knew what could happen to them. They would be hung if anyone found out. Even Alex’s last lover, John Andre, had been hung. It didn’t hurt him as much as the thought of losing John Laurens. John Andre was a passing fling. John Laurens was a great love.  _

_ “I know.” John watched his shorter lover. He counted every freckle and allowed himself to push some of the frizzy red curls back from Alex’s hair. He wanted to remember this moment forever like it was his last. “I hate that we have to hide like this.”  _

_ “I know.” The sun was rising and they needed to get back from their “patrolling”. They shared a quick kiss before the sun illuminated the surrounding area. They needed to get back to camp.  _

_ “Someday,” John began as they turned back, “someday we won’t have to hide like this.”  _

_ “Right,” Alexander scoffed. “Let’s just make sure we’re able to end slavery first. Then we can make sure we change the world so we don’t have to hide like this.”  _

_ “It’s a promise.”  _

“Alex?” John asked with wide eyes. “Alex, baby, are you okay?” His boyfriend had gone completely pale and tears had built up in his eyes. Suddenly, Alex pushed him back, climbing out of bed and pushing himself to the corner of the room. “Alex!” 

“John...” Alex trailed off, his voice wavering slightly. “John-John-John, what’s happening to me?” he cried. 

John was in shock. What was happening? Did this have something to do with Alex’s medication? He had only just been allowed into Alexander’s private life with his bipolar disorder a month ago. Alex had been terrified of him finding out, but they had sat down and talked about it.  Laf  had reassured John that nothing changed in their relationship and that Alex was exactly the same. But sometimes he had meltdowns. Sometimes he had relapses with his meds. Was this one of those instances? 

“What are you feeling right now, baby?” John asked. He climbed out of bed, but was too scared of going directly of Alex. Too scared he would push him away or feel cornered like a wild animal. 

“Where-where are we right now?” Alex asked. “What are we doing out here?”

“Out where?” It was suddenly hitting John. He had practically forgotten about it. Sometimes he did forget that he was reincarnated. He slipped back into his everyday life and forgot that he was from the American Revolution. Even forgot that his boyfriend, who he had missed so much since finding out that he was a reincarnate, was also Alexander Hamilton. That they had different lives together from before this. Somehow, it was easy to forget when he was with Alex and  Laf . 

“John...”

_ “What are you doing, John?” Alex asked with little huffs of laughter as John planted an assortment of kisses all over his torso and his arms. “Stop it!” He laughed.  _

_ “I’m trying to kiss all of your freckles,” John replied before kissing more spots. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to kiss them all. There’s too many.”  _

“Alex? Are you okay?” John slowly crept toward his boyfriend, noting that he didn’t panic. In fact, Alex melted into him as soon as they came close to each other. “What do you remember?”

“Us...” Alex trailed off. “John...are we reincarnates?” He had never thought himself to be one. They were pretty rare, so he didn’t think of it. But...was he one? Was John one? Did they know each other from a past  life.

“Yeah,” John answered. “You and me, we’re both reincarnates.”

“And we knew each other...” Alexander trailed off. “You... _ how  _ could you  _ not tell me!”  _

“What?” John blinked in  confusion . 

“You didn’t  _ tell  _ me that we were both reincarnates! How long have you known?!” John paused. “Well?” Alex pressed. 

“A little over a year...I learned not long before we met,” John explained. Suddenly Alexander was no longer in his arms. Suddenly he was pushing himself away and pulling on his clothes while huffing and puffing. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to my dorm!” 

The door slammed on his way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh but little does he know


End file.
